twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Uhura Chekov
Uhura Chekov, better known as Uhura and formerly called Uhura Star, is an American atmospheric breathing vampire who is a member of the Star High Council and the United Federation of Vampires with her mate, Pavel Chekov. She and Pavel are not to be confused as members of the Chekov family that consisted of Valdia, Katrina, Chalide, and Irina Chekov. Biography Early Life Uhura was born in the year of 1973, to two poor parents. Sometime later, her mother passed away of what people thought was a rare disease, but was actually a new toxin that her former-scientist of a father had concocted and used to poison and kill her. When she graduated high school in the United States, she left home, where her abusive father was siting for her on the day she graduated. But she knew that if she went back home he would possibly kill her, if not try to, when she would try to pack up and leave the house. She instead used the money she saved up during her long employment to a very generous elderly couple and bought new clothing, food, etc. and bought a plane ticket to Russia, where she was planning go to to study Russian law, since she was already fluent in Russian (due to taking classes in high school and her mother's family was from Russia). Her flight landed in Moscow, where Russia's most well-known and recommended law school was. She eventually met a 17-year old Russian named Pavel Chekov. During their freshman year, they fell in love and started dating. But a few days before their freshman year was over and his 18th birthday, Pavel disappeared and Uhura went looking for him. Just before her 19th birthday, her father had found her and forced her to take him to her apartment. There, he held her as his prisoner and starved her. On her 19th birthday, someone had broken into her apartment and knocked her father unconscious and freed her. Shortly after recognizing who had freed her, which was Pavel, she fainted due to her lack of water and food. Seeing that she would die, Pavel turned her into a vampire. Pavel later told her that he had killed his father shortly after he was turned after what he did to him in his past. And so, after seeing how they both hated their fathers very much, she thought it wouldn't be okay if she avenged he mother's death, of which she knew that her father had something to do with, by killing her father. So, she tortured and killed her father. Pavel and Uhura then became mates and nomads. They eventually joined the Star Coven, of which it's members informed them of also having the supernatural gift to breath in outer space and other atmospheres. They eventually learned how to create Blasters or guns that would penetrate vampire skin and kill them. Federation Dawn Uhura and other federation members would ask the infamous Desilijic, Fortiure, African, Asian, Eurasian, Olympic, and many other covens to fight against the Volturi after a failed assassination attempt of a Star Council member. Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities Category:Females Category:Nomads Category:Star Coven